


No Doubt

by ughjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughjongin/pseuds/ughjongin
Summary: Kyungsoo erases all of Jongin's insecurities.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was written with my friend, ClumsyOwl.

 

"Jongin stop," Kyungsoo giggled as he pushed away his touchy boyfriend and tried to get away from the bed. Kyungsoo yelped when the younger wrapped his left arm around his waist and tugged him back towards the warm bed. 

 

"We're gonna be late again, Jongin!" Kyungsoo continued to laugh as his boyfriend pinned him down on the bed and laid on him like dead weight. 

 

  
"Hyung, school is for losers. Who cares if we're late again?" Jongin mumbled into the crook of Kyungsoo's neck and inhaled the elder's sweet scent. Kyungsoo always smelled like strawberries even though they used the same vanilla scented shampoo. 

 

Kyungsoo huffed and stopped fighting the younger on top of him. Jongin was way too heavy and Kyungsoo could barely breathe. "I do! I'm going to get detention again and you know I have things to do after school!"

 

Jongin hummed and kissed the side of his boyfriend's neck. "Fine. Five minutes is all I'm asking."

 

The elder sighed and rolled his eyes. "Five minutes to you equals an hour so no, get your ass off of me or you're getting none of this ass tonight." 

 

Kyungsoo had never seen Jongin move so fast in his life. The boy jumped off the bed and tugged Kyungsoo into the shower where they showered quickly and headed out after they were done. 

 

\+ +  + +

 

Kyungsoo had a smug grin on his face as he looked at Jongin from the corner of his eye. "You look like you're mentally contemplating whether you should go to the bathroom or-"

 

Jongin nudged his boyfriend as they walked through the school's front doors. "Or you could shut up."

 

The elder scoffed, pushing his boyfriend into the wall and ran away laughing. 

 

"Hey! Get back here you little shrimp!" Jongin shouted as he bounced off of the wall and ran after Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo had a big smile on his face when he turned around and stuck out his tongue. "Catch me if you can, slowpoke!"

 

Just when Jongin caught his boyfriend and was about to tickle him, the teacher walked through the halls and glared at him.

 

"No playing in the hallway. Go to your class." 

 

Both felt awkward like they had been caught doing something illegal and walked to their own classes. Kyungsoo hit Jongin on the head when he got too touchy in front of his class. 

 

Kyungsoo didn't like attention much but the whole school's student body already knew that both of them were in a relationship, so they were used to Jongin's PDA.

 

Baekhyun nudged Kyungsoo on the ribs and smirked knowingly. "So did you guys get it on yesterday? Beause Jongin seems extra clingy this morning."

 

Kyungsoo banged his head on his desk and got scolded for making noise in the quiet class. He apologized and sent a glare to his annoying friend. 

 

Baekhyun gave him a square smile and winked at Kyungsoo. "So did you?" He whispered again. 

 

"Yes, now quit bothering me, stupid."

 

"I'm not stupid, you're stupid."

 

Mr. Choi interrupted them with a stern look. "You'll both be stupid if you don't quit talking in class."

 

Both males bowed their heads in embarrassment as a chorus of snickers rang throughout the classroom. 

 

\+ +  + +

 

Jongin found his boyfriend with Baekhyun's arm around his shoulder and frowned. He made his way towards the two males. "I like you Baekhyun-hyung, but like, can you keep your paws to yourself?"

 

Kyungsoo prayed to the heavens for there to be a fire in the school so he could leave because he really didn't need a jealous boyfriend right now. "Jongin-"

 

"Why? You think we're fucking behind your back, Jonginnie?" Baekhyun said with a smirk on his pretty face. 

 

" _Baekhyun!_ " Kyungsoo said in a firm voice. 

 

"Chill Kyungsoo," the elder said as he ruffled Kyungsoo's red hair. "Jongin knows you wouldn't do that, right?" 

 

"R-Right," Kyungsoo stammered when he saw the intense look in Jongin's eyes. 

 

Jongin looked like he wanted to choke his friend. "Where's Chanyeol-hyung when you need him?" Jongin mumbled more to himself than the two males in front of him. 

 

"Right behind you," a deep voice boomed from behind Jongin. 

 

Jongin screamed like a little girl and turned around to punch his friend's shoulder. "What the fuck, Chanyeol?!"

 

"Language Mr. Kim!"

 

"Well," Kyungsoo began, "speak of the devil and he shall appear."

 

Chanyeol frowned and Kyungsoo scrunched his eyebrows in disgust. "You look ugly like that."

 

"And you look good enough to eat."

 

"What the fuck, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun frowned and Jongin's eye twitched in annoyance. 

 

"Um, can neither of you flirt with my boyfriend like I'm not here?" Jongin asked but no one paid him any attention. 

 

"What? Have you seen Kyungsoo here and his thick thighs? Damn, I want me some Korean dick."

 

Baekhyun looked like he was seconds away from hitting Chanyeol on the head. "You really are stupid. We're all Korean here."

 

"No," the tallest of the three disagreed, "Yixing is Chinese."

 

"Who the hell cares?"

 

Kyungsoo looked rather uncomfortable and looked up at his boyfriend with pleading eyes as if saying, _please take me away from here_.

 

While both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were barking about the difference between Korean and Chinese, Yixing suddenly appeared and got dragged into the conversation, but the Chinese boy had a blank look on his face and Baekhyun needed to repeat everything over and over.

 

Jongin saw the opportunity and looped his hand around the tiny wrist of his boyfriend and ran away silently. 

 

After both were at a safe distance, Kyungsoo breathed in relief and unconsciously leaned on the taller's shoulder. 

 

"Some friends they are."

 

"You're not fucking Baekhyun-hyung, right?" Jongin asked in a rather jealous and deep voice. It made the smaller shiver and he felt their intertwined hands tighten slightly.

 

"W-What?! Of course not. You have my v-card remember?" Kyungsoo said and lightly laughed to ease the tension. 

 

Kyungsoo then noticed that they walked to an empty hall on the upper floor where most of the students wouldn't be because it was an abandoned lab and usually janitor's staff went in there.

 

"J-Jongin-ah..." Kyungsoo gasped a bit loud and it echoed in the empty hallway when he felt a strong grip on his ass. 

 

He quickly pushed himself away from Jongin. 

 

"What are you planning out, you, you, you insatiable beast!"

 

"Hyung, I was just going to show you a cool skull in the old lab, but I changed my mind." Jongin shrugged his shoulders and dragged Kyungsoo into the janitor's closet.

 

Kyungsoo's protest was muffled when Jongin closed the door behind them and pinned the elder against the wall before capturing his lips in a heated kiss. 

 

The elder moaned into the kiss and slid his hands through the younger's blond hair, tugging Jongin forward to deepen the kiss. 

 

Both males breathed heavily as they stumbled in the darkness and hit a shelf containing cleaning supplies. A bottle of soap fell to the ground and spilled. 

 

They didn't care though because Jongin hitched his boyfriend up and wrapped the elder's legs around his waist before pressing their lower regions together. 

 

Kyungsoo broke the kiss to breathe in much-needed oxygen and let out a breathy moan when Jongin started to squeeze his plump ass through his school uniform. "Jongin-aah..."

 

"Yes, hyung..." Jongin also pants around the milky neck, nipping gently to leave visible marks on his.

 

"H-Hurry!" Kyungsoo whined and opened Jongin's school shirt. He moved around to put one of his legs down to allow Jongin to unbuckle his belt and help him take off his pants. Only one side and the other was pooling around his ankle and shoe.

 

They were in a hurry. Kyungsoo felt his heart beating fast because they were in school and the chances of getting caught was high. Even Jongin was preparing him fast and hard with wet fingers of lube.

 

The smaller looped his arms around Jongin and puckered his ass for more fingers.

 

"Fuck, you're taking my fingers so well." It was now three fingers, pushing inside and stretching Kyungsoo open. 

 

"Oh, oh God, just put it in!" Kyungsoo hissed because he knew he was a bit loose, from yesterday's activities but Jongin just loved feeling his warm walls, rubbing around and making him twitching in need.

 

Jongin smirked and slid his fingers in deeper and started to jab the sudden spot. It made Kyungsoo scream, "Ahh! Fuck!" against his shoulder and shamelessly push his ass out for more. "G-Give it to me, give it to me!"

 

After Jongin bared his lower region, he pulled the smaller up and breached in. Both of them sighed in pleasure and Kyungsoo wrapped his thighs around Jongin's waist as he slowly started to move up and down. It was hard to move because of the small space but it didn't stop them because they were too lost in love.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't care about anything other than the delicious pounding he was receiving from Jongin. 

 

His back was pressed into the metal shelf as Jongin changed position and snapped his hips upwards harder than before. The younger was grunting and gripping the elder's ass cheeks tightly enough to leave marks. 

 

"Fuck, you're still so tight, hyung." The younger rolled his hips against the elder and trapped Kyungsoo's hard cock in between them. "Am I better than, Baekhyun?" He sneered as he nipped Kyungsoo's bottom lip hard enough to bruise. 

 

Kyungsoo whimpered and dragged his nails up Jongin's back as he felt sudden pain on his lip. "Mmmff," his response was muffled by a bruising kiss that left Kyungsoo breathless. 

 

Both males were too lost in their own little world that they didn't hear the sudden footsteps quickly approaching them. 

 

Kyungsoo cried out when Jongin hit his prostate over and over without mercy until the smaller was begging, begging for things he didn't know. 

 

"Ah! Ah, yes!"

 

His small boyfriend's rim muscles started to flutter and it clenched around him desperately. Using his warm hand, Jongin covered his boyfriend's arousal that was begging for attention and just as he was about to give Kyungsoo more pleasure, he stopped.

 

The smaller whined and he even hit his chest, "Don't tease–" Kyungsoo didn't manage to finish his sentence because both of them looked at the rattling doorknob.

 

Their breath got caught in their throat when the door swung open and the janitor appeared. Neither of the three said a word because both Kyungsoo and Jongin had the deer-caught-in-headlights look. They scrambled to untangle from each other. 

 

Kyungsoo panicked and whimpered when Jongin's cock slipped out of his hole with a lewd pop. He was almost dropped when Jongin hastily put him down and tugged on his wrist, dragging him out of the dimly lit closet and pushing past the stunned janitor. 

 

"Hey! Get back here troublemakers! Wait till the principal hears about this!"

 

They ran half-naked down the corridor away from the furious janitor hurriedly putting on their clothes until Jongin pushed his boyfriend into an empty classroom and locked the door behind them. 

 

Kyungsoo bent forward to rest his hands on his knees, panting heavily. Jongin stepped close to him and covered his mouth to minimize the loud noise of his breathing. 

 

It was then that they heard loud footsteps and a few curse words from the old janitor. "Damn horny teenagers these days..."

 

Jongin had a smirk on his face as he took in Kyungsoo's flushed look. "Wasn't that thrilling, hyung?" He whispered in a low husky voice. 

 

Kyungsoo shivered and buttoned up his slacks. He pushed Jongin’s hand away from his mouth. "Shut up. You almost got us in trouble!" He pushed the younger and huffed. 

 

Jongin slid his fingers through Kyungsoo's maroon hair and tugged the elder's head back to expose his creamy skin. "I didn't hear you complaining when you had my dick up your ass."

 

"Th-That was different." 

 

"It was not."

 

"It was.”

 

"Don't argue because you'll lose against me, hyung."

 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What if I don't listen to you, hmm?"

 

"Well, you're still painfully hard, hyung." He smirked and grinds their still hard members together. The smaller gasped in shock and looked down.

 

Jongin saw how his boyfriend's ears were red, the small hands slowly moved to grip his shirt. He even bit his bottom lip to suppress his moaning from the heated pleasure on the grinding motion. 

 

"You could say please and I will bend you over. Give all you want." Jongin firmly held Kyungsoo's slim waist and moved down to grip the elder's bubble ass.

 

"P-Please," he softly pleaded and buried his face against Jongin's chest.

 

Jongin bent Kyungsoo over the teacher's desk and tugged down the elder's slacks and boxers. Kyungsoo's hole was twitching from excitement and Jongin couldn't wait to dive back in. 

 

Kyungsoo let out a low moan when Jongin fully sheathed himself inside and immediately began to slide in and out of his boyfriend's tight walls. 

 

"You want everyone to hear how desperate you are for my cock, hyung?" Jongin snapped his hips hard and it had Kyungsoo crying out in pleasure. 

 

The bell rang suddenly and Kyungsoo shot up in panic but Jongin pushed him down and kept him pinned to the desk as he thrust in, his balls slapping against the elder's ass. 

 

"Jongin! Jongin hurry!" The smaller pushed back and gripped the edge of the desk for support. It moved when Jongin pounded into him and got stained with Kyungsoo's cum. 

 

Kyungsoo sobbed when Jongin finally came inside him and pulled out when he heard students approaching. 

 

Jongin helped his boyfriend clean up and dress quickly before Jongin unlocked the door and tugged on Kyungsoo's wrist to lead him towards the other door that leads to the stairs. 

 

"That was rather fun, Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo chose to intertwine their fingers together as they went down the stairs. He paled, though when he spotted a cum stain on his school slacks. 

 

"Fucking shit."

 

"What's wrong, hyung?"

 

Kyungsoo's cheeks were flushed a deep shade of red as he pushed Jongin against the wall. "I have a cum stain on my pants!"

 

 

"Keep it down, hyung!" Jongin shushed him. "We can cover it with--" the sudden silence made the elder slap the younger's head again for the second time. "Ouch! Hyung if you keep doing this I will end up dumb," Jongin grumbled as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

 

"Well, you wouldn't be!" Kyungsoo hissed, "If you would have kept your insatiable beast inside your pants!" He hissed again.

 

Jongin jutted his bottom lip out and didn't think his playful remark was a good comeback after he just got hit really hard.

 

"Let's change your shirt. I think I have an extra one in my locker," he offered.

 

"Jongin-ah, I'm smaller than you remember?"

 

"That's the point, hyung. It's enough to cover everything. Come on!" 

 

  
They went towards the locker area. Kyungsoo had managed to change into a slightly bigger school shirt, that was obviously Jongin's and both ended up getting late to their class.

 

  
Kyungsoo really wanted to hit Jongin again after he got a dirty look from Baekhyun because of the shirt.

 

  
"I knew you guys snuck off to have sex." 

 

  
"Shut up or I'll hit you," Kyungsoo snapped at the elder. 

 

  
The class began to fill up rather quickly and Kyungsoo sat uncomfortably because his ass was sore. His ears burned red and his entire body flushed when he felt Jongin's cum trickling out of his hole. 

 

  
Kyungsoo raised his hand and asked for permission to go to the restroom. The professor allowed the red-haired male to go and Kyungsoo flew out the door with a blush on his cheeks. 

 

  
He took out his phone and sent a quick text to his boyfriend to meet him in the second-floor boy's bathroom because it was an emergency. It really wasn't but Kyungsoo already missed the warmth of the younger and he couldn't wait until the bell rang to snuggle close to Jongin. 

 

  
Kyungsoo burst through the bathroom door and scared a male that he recognized as Hyunsik. Oh, no... Kyungsoo knew that that boy had been pining after him since he started dating Jongin. 

 

  
"Oh, hey there Kyungsoo-ah," Hyunsik greeted in a low voice as he finished washing his hands. "Are you okay? You look rather flushed." He stepped closer to Kyungsoo and trapped him against the wall. "Are you getting excited just seeing me? Because I am."

 

  
Kyungsoo turned his head to the side and tried to push the taller away. "As if. I'm waiting for Jongin so could you please leave?"

 

  
The elder chuckled and towered over the younger. "I don't think so because I finally have you to myself without that boyfriend of yours around."

 

  
Kyungsoo's thick eyebrow twitched in annoyance because someone had guts to think he was easy. 

 

  
Hyunsik gasped in shock when Kyungsoo kicked him where the sun didn’t shine and didn't have a chance to do anything when Kyungsoo started to hit him on the head much harder than he did to Jongin. 

 

  
"The fuck, you little shit--"

 

  
The hand that was about to slap Kyungsoo got twisted back by a pissed off Jongin. He pushed Hyunsik against the wall and hid the smaller behind him.

 

  
"I suggest you leave. Even if you're older than me, I don't respect you anymore."

 

  
"Like I take orders from you." Hyunsik walked away with slight difficulty and bumped his shoulder against Jongin while giving a glare to Kyungsoo.

 

  
The door opened and closed again, leaving both Kyungsoo and Jongin alone.

 

  
"Hyung, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" The younger asked worriedly while checking Kyungsoo for any injuries.

 

  
"I'm okay. Didn't you see how he was limping?" Kyungsoo chuckled a bit and got a weird look from Jongin, "I kicked him in the balls." 

 

  
"You scare me hyung." Jongin held Kyungsoo by his puffy cheeks. "Oh, why did you text me?"

 

  
"Ah, I missed you but now you're here." Kyungsoo leaned toward his boyfriend's chest.

 

  
Before Jongin could say anything, the bell rang and Kyungsoo gasped loudly because it meant he was gone for almost an hour and now school was over.

 

  
"School is over. We could just go back to your class and get your stuff." Jongin smiled and intertwined their fingers as they walked back to Kyungsoo's class.

 

  
On the other hand, Kyungsoo was glad that nothing bad had happened and that his boyfriend showed up in good timing. He circled his thumb and leaned in to whisper, "Thank you, Jongin-ah. You really saved my ass."

 

  
Jongin chuckled, leaning down to capture Kyungsoo's lips in a short kiss. "It's no problem hyung, but I didn't know you were so bad ass."

 

  
Kyungsoo blushed at the sudden kiss and looked around the hallway. Students were staring at them like it was the first time they saw them kiss and Kyungsoo felt his body turning hot in embarrassment. "Why do you always kiss me in the crowded hallways, Jongin-ah?" Kyungsoo whined as he hid his face in Jongin's chest. 

 

  
"Because I want everyone to know that you're off limits." The younger wrapped his arm around the elder's shoulders and kissed his left temple. "I don't want anyone touching what's mine."

 

  
Kyungsoo suddenly felt really shy and groaned into Jongin's chest. He could feel Jongin vibrating and that was when Kyungsoo knew that he was being laughed at. "Don't laugh at me! You're making me shy!"

 

  
"Sorry, hyung--"

 

  
"Where the hell did you go, Kyungsoo? You were gone for almost an hour!" Baekhyun shouted at the smaller male. "You're in deep shit, you idiot."

 

  
Kyungsoo frowned. "Well sorry, but I was busy kicking Hyunsik in the balls because he wanted to try things with me."

 

  
"Who the hell is Hyunsik? I bet you were fucking Jongin in the bathroom because that's all that you seem to do!" Baekhyun fired back angrily. 

 

  
Jongin stepped in between the fuming males. "Don't fight guys--"

 

  
Kyungsoo sidestepped his boyfriend and walked up to his best friend. "Why the fuck do you care if I run off with my boyfriend to have sex, huh? Are you jealous of Jongin? Is it because Chanyeol isn't putting out?"

 

  
Kyungsoo was pushed against Jongin and the younger stumbled but caught his boyfriend. "Baekhyun-hyung, stop-" Jongin was cut off by Baekhyun. 

 

  
"You stop! Ever since Kyungsoo started dating you all you guys do is sneak off to do things and I hate it!"

 

  
Kyungsoo fixed his attire and crossed his arms. "We don't give a fuck if you hate it. Build a wall," Kyungsoo took a step closer with each word, "and. get. the. fuck. over. it."

 

  
"Hyung. you shouldn't say that he's your--"

 

  
"Shut up, Kkamjong!" Kyungsoo yelled and continued to walk.

 

  
They were further away from where Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had their small altercation when Jongin thought it was a suitable place and time to comfort his small boyfriend but it backfired on him and even slightly offended him by the silly nickname. 

 

  
Jongin decided to let it go and trailed after the elder with slouching shoulders.

 

  
The sudden quietness made Kyungsoo stop and look at the younger. "I didn't mean to call you kkam..."

 

  
"It's okay, hyung. You were angry.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned and wrapped his arms around the younger while leaning up to place a kiss on his jaw. "I'm sorry if I offended you, nini. It's just that Baekhyun is such an idiot. I don't even know what he's jealous about."

 

  
Jongin led them to Kyungsoo's class where they grabbed the elder's bag and finally got out of the school and walked towards Kyungsoo's house. 

 

  
"Maybe Baekhyun-hyung is in love with you or something," Jongin said after a long silence. 

 

  
The elder raised an eyebrow and looked up at his boyfriend. "In love with me? He can't be. He has Chanyeol."

 

  
Jongin hummed. "Yeah, but he's also always extra touchy with you. I don't know if you have noticed the puppy look he gives you when you're not looking. It honestly bothers me because he's always stepping over the line every time I'm not around."

 

  
Kyungsoo glued himself to the younger's side and held him close. "I always thought he was annoying because it's in his nature to be an idiot." 

 

  
Jongin remained quiet for a few seconds and sighed softly. "I guess. I just don't like it when he says things to you about us. It's disrespectful, you know?" He scratched the back of his nape. "It makes me really jealous when I see the two of you together."

 

  
A smile formed on Kyungsoo's lips. "You don't have to get jealous, Jongin-ah. I'm yours and only yours." The elder stopped in front of the younger and pulled him down by the collar. "I love you, Kim Jongin. You don't need to worry about anyone taking me away because I only have eyes for you."

 

  
The younger had a red hue creeping on his cheeks and ears, even his neck too because Kyungsoo's words were really warm and it made him shy. He was the one that should be cheesy and cliché, not the other way around. 

 

  
"Hyung, why are you so..." their lips brushed close, making Jongin's heart stop, "cheesy..."

 

  
Kyungsoo chuckled because of the younger's response and kissed him on the lips. He had never really seen this side of Jongin. "I've always been, you've just never given me a chance to show you."

 

  
The sudden embrace by Jongin made Kyungsoo huff softly but eventually accepted the hug and caressed the younger's back. "I'm sorry if I look or sound like I'm doubting you. I just really love you, Kyungsoo."

 

  
"I know. I love you, too."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungsoo's a cockblock.

 

The two boys walked happily swinging their intertwined hands between them. Kyungsoo had a small smile on his lips and Jongin's cheeks were still tinted with a light shade of pink. 

 

"So my mom gave me permission to stay at your house tonight, hyung. She said that she wanted everyone out the house cause she's gonna...um..." Jongin trailed off awkwardly. 

 

"Fuck your dad?" Kyungsoo blurted out. 

 

"God, hyung! I didn't want to know that!"

 

Kyungsoo snorted and pinched the younger's side. "Whatever. We're gonna have sex too."

 

"Yeah but I don't want to think about my parents while we're doing it!"

 

Jongin's insides warmed up at the heavenly sound of Kyungsoo's laughter. 

 

"I'll keep your mind occupied, Jongin-ah. Don't you worry your pretty little head."

 

"Awww, is my baby going to be nasty tonight, hm?" Jongin pulled Kyungsoo closer to his side and whispered some dirty comments that made the elder turn red and roll his eyes back, feeling his horny switch gets turned on.

 

The smaller literally skipped one or two steps to fasten his pace because he really needed Jongin's hip movements right now.

 

\+ +  + +

 

A loud bang echoed through the house when the door closed and Kyungsoo got pinned against the wall. The younger went straight to wild kisses and Kyungsoo shamelessly hooked his left leg up to create a friction around the heated area. The kiss was really messy and sloppy, sharing their saliva and teeth clacking against each other until--

 

"Hyung-ah..." A 10-year-old boy, Kyungsoo's little brother Seungsoo with doe eyes looked innocently at them. 

 

Kyungsoo pulled away from the kiss and heard a groan come from the younger around his neck. He quickly pushed Jongin behind his back to face his little brother. “Why are you home early?"

 

"Mom picked me up."

 

"Oh, and where's mom?" 

 

"She's off to work, and I'm hungry."

 

Kyungsoo felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance again for the nth time today. Seungsoo was such a cockblock.  

 

"Fine! Just go to your room _ah_..." Kyungsoo moaned when he felt Jongin's erection thrust against him and gripped his ass.

 

The little boy gave his older brother a weird look before running back to his own room. He always found his big brother sucking on Jongin's hyung face and sometimes heard weird noises coming from his hyung's room. 

 

"Soo, I'm horny," Jongin murmured in his left ear as he nipped it lightly. 

 

"Mmm. Jongin," Kyungsoo moaned while grinding backward until Jongin dragged him to his bedroom. His little brother's stomach would be damned for a while when his room was locked and he was  riding Jongin's cock hard.

 

Kyungsoo was slammed into the wall as Jongin pressed himself against his body, grinding their lower halves together. The elder didn't have time to say anything when Jongin was kissing him hard enough to bruise his lips. 

 

Jongin thought impatient Kyungsoo was incredibly hot especially when the elder's naughty hands were slipping under his shirt to grip the younger's sides. Jongin slid his knee between Kyungsoo's thighs and groaned low when Kyungsoo began to grind down on his knee. 

 

The sound of books falling to the ground with a thump barely caught their attention because they were too into their heated make-out session that got hotter and hotter with each passing second. 

 

"Jongin," Kyungsoo mumbled in between kisses, "bed." 

 

Their clothes came off in the next few seconds and the two impatient males tumbled backward and landed on Kyungsoo's bouncy bed. 

 

Kyungsoo groaned in pain when he accidentally knocked his head against his boyfriend's forehead. "Shit, your head is as hard as a rock." 

 

Jongin threw his head back in laughter before gripping Kyungsoo's plump ass cheeks and thrusting up. "You know what else is as hard as a rock? My cock."

 

Kyungsoo's mouth opened in a low moan and he rolled his hips down, sliding his cock against the younger's. "Fuck, Jongin-ah. I'm going to ride you so hard," Kyungsoo whispered against the younger's parted lips.

 

"Fucking do it," Jongin challenged him, smacking his boyfriend's plump ass a couple of times.

 

The elder moaned loudly when he slid the younger's arousal between his asscheeks. It felt so good when the tip slightly poked his prepared and loose hole. Kyungsoo reached over his boyfriend to grab the half-filled bottle of lube before opening the lid and squirting some on his fingers. Kyungsoo's brought his coated fingers behind him and slid them inside. He used his middle finger to hold open his rim while breaching Jongin's cock, "Fuck, you're so big!" 

 

Kyungsoo didn't wait to adjust and began to ride Jongin hard.

 

"God, harder baby. You know you own this cock," Jongin said as he moved down to suck on Kyungsoo's nipple.

 

"Oh, fuck! Ahh!" Kyungsoo bounced harder and faster. He pushed Jongin to lie on his back and securely planted his knees on the mattress and his toes under Jongin's legs. His once pale body turned pink and his ass a bright red. 

 

Kyungsoo choked on a moan when Jongin pulled his ass cheeks apart and thrust upward many times until they found their rhythm. 

 

"You're so sexy, Soo. Riding my cock like the slut you are oh shit," Jongin's head was digging into the mattress when Kyungsoo's walls started getting tighter.

 

  
"Whose slut do you belong to?" Jongin asked while gritting his teeth.

 

Kyungsoo was too lost with Jongin's cock jabbing his prostate over and over. A loud protest came from Kyungsoo when tan hands gripped his waist and stopped his movements. "W-What why... Jongin!"

 

"Whose slut do you belong to?"

 

Kyungsoo blushed even more. "You."

 

"Whose?"

 

"You! Please fuck me!" He pleaded desperately. 

 

"As you wish," Jongin smirked and smacked both of Kyungsoo's ass cheeks as he grabbed them hard and pulled them up before bringing it down hard. 

 

"Oh, yes! Harder, Jongin!" Kyungsoo turned more vocal towards the roughness Jongin was giving to him, treating him like a light doll. God, Jongin was so rough tonight.

 

Jongin planted his feet on the mattress and bent his knees to slam upwards harder and deeper into his flushed boyfriend. "I love you so fucking much, Kyungsoo." 

 

Kyungsoo was too out of it to voice out his thoughts so he continued to bounce on Jongin's cock. He cried out when Jongin made a ring around the head of his cock and tightened his hold. 

 

"N-No, Jongin!" The elder shook his head frantically as he was grinding down, his hole fluttering when Jongin stopped all movement and looked up at him with a smirk. 

 

Kyungsoo yelped when he was suddenly being flipped over onto his back and whimpered when Jongin slid back in roughly. The sudden entrance caused Kyungsoo's back to arch off of the bed and knock with Jongin's sweat-slicked chest. 

 

"Fuck, Jong!" He sobbed when the younger tightened his hold around the head of his aching cock. "Please! I need to cum!"

 

"Say you love me," Jongin teased him with more rough movements that had Kyungsoo's legs trembling. 

 

"Yes yes, I love you! Please let me cum!" Kyungsoo sobbed once again and held onto Jongin's shoulders desperately.

 

His small boyfriend looked so wrecked, so he bent down to crash their lips together and stroke the elder's aching cock. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo's blissful face when he came hard, painting his stomach and their chests white. "You're so beautiful, hyung," Jongin confessed sincerely even if he was still hard. Kyungsoo's pleasure was his top priority. 

 

The smaller nodded because he was too blissed out to protest and notice that Jongin was still hard. So, he encouraged Jongin by whispering, "Come inside me, Jongin." Kyungsoo clenched around the hardness until Jongin came and filled him up.

 

Kyungsoo was too spent to move so Jongin made an effort to pull the blanket to cover their naked bodies.

 

"Hey, you ruined the sheets."

 

"Shh hyung. We're both tired and you were great..." Jongin's voice faded as his eyes closed eventually.

 

\+ +  + +

 

Kyungsoo was awoken by a series of hard knocks on his bedroom door and a little voice shouting, "Kyungsoo-hyung! I'm hungry! You forgot about me again!" The elder groaned and flopped back down onto the younger's chest. 

 

Jongin took in a deep breath and thrust his hips up to get comfortable but it caused Kyungsoo to moan softly because the younger was still inside of him. 

 

"Jongin." Kyungsoo poked the younger's cheek. He got no response so he poked Jongin a couple more times. "Hey," Kyungsoo said, louder now since Jongin was in a deep sleep and made no movement. "You sleep like the dead, you know. Like a freaking log."

 

The younger chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo, trapping him beneath him. "What?"

 

Kyungsoo huffed and tried to wriggle out from under his boyfriend but failed. "You weigh like one too."

 

"Are you calling me fat, hyung?"

 

Kyungsoo nodded with a straight face. "Yeah. Fat like a whale."

 

Jongin snorted and grinned. "Well, you're krill, then and I'm going to eat you up."

 

"Kyungsoo-hyung! I'm gonna tell mom!"

 

"Make yourself a damn sandwich you little brat!" Kyungsoo rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

 

He then looked up at Jongin and found the younger's lips hovering just inches above his. "What? You look like you're thinking about something."

 

"Yeah. You said that I sleep like a log, but logs don't even sleep because they are not alive."

 

Kyungsoo sighed and patted the younger's cheek. "It's okay, Jongin-ah. It's okay."

 

The younger tilted his head in confusion. "What's okay? I thought logs were alive? Hyung, I can't believe you."

 

Kyungsoo closed the distance and kissed the younger softly. When he pulled away he murmured his words against Jongin's parted lips, "It's okay to not get the joke."

 

"What joke?" Jongin brushed their lips against each other again. 

 

The elder shook his head and slid his hands through Jongin's blond hair. "Forget it, nini." Jongin shook the smaller and tried to get him to explain but Kyungsoo shut him up by kissing him again and again.

 

After cleaning themselves, Kyungsoo went to the kitchen after the harmless threat of his little brother yet, he still made dinner because his boyfriend's stomach was growling lowly and because Kyungsoo really loved feeding Jongin; the boy really ate everything he cooked. Even if it was bad, Jongin still ate it and said food shouldn't go to waste.

 

Sitting across the table was the little brat that was too demanding for his own good. Kyungsoo whacked him on the head because of it. 

 

Dinner was simple. Kyungsoo ordered his little brother to wash the dishes but the boy just ignored him and ran to his room.

 

"Get back here you little dweeb!"

 

"It's okay, hyung. I could do the dishes," his boyfriend innocently offered and proceeded to the sink.

 

Kyungsoo sighed and crossed his fingers hoping that Jongin wouldn't break anything. "Be careful."  

 

Thank God Jongin didn't break anything.

 

"See? I told you I wouldn't break anything. Do I get a treat?" Jongin puckered his lips for a kiss but got the elder's hand instead. "Aw, hyung!" Jongin whined. 

 

Kyungsoo was busy getting a bucket and pouring water into it until it was filled to the top. 

 

Jongin watched his boyfriend laugh evilly before wobbling towards his brother's room and peeked inside. Jongin had no idea what Kyungsoo was doing but he was sure that it involved his little brother getting splashed by cold water. "This hyung, I swear," Jongin muttered to himself. 

 

Kyungsoo giggled under his breath when Seungsoo was nowhere to be seen and quickly climbed on the desk to place the bucket on top of the door before hopping off and running out of the room towards Jongin. 

 

The younger had an amused look as he looked down at the smaller's glowing cheeks. "He's going to be so pissed at you, you know."

 

"Like if I give a damn," Kyungsoo answered back as he crossed his arms. "That dork deserves it for being such a cock block."

 

The bathroom door opened from the hallway and little Seungsoo stepped out and walked towards his room. 

 

Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's waist and rested his chin on the elder's right shoulder. "Three..." Kyungsoo counted down the seconds. "Two..." Seungsoo placed his hand on the door handle. "One..."

 

The little 10-year-old pushed the door open and screamed when cold water fell down on him including the bucket that bounced off of his head. "Ah, cold!" 

 

Kyungsoo clapped his hands and laughed like an idiot while Jongin chuckled quietly behind his hand. 

 

But when the younger looked up he found Seungsoo glaring at his big brother. "Shit, Soo. You're so dead."

 

"That shrimp can't do shit to me, he's tiny compared to me." Kyungsoo turned to his little brother and smirked. "That's what you get for being annoying and if you tell mom," his voice dropped dangerously low, " _you're dead meat_."

 

To be honest, Jongin knew the threat wasn't for him but it still had him standing straight and noted not to annoy Kyungsoo ever.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

"What are you doing?" The elder asked after he tucked himself under the blanket while Jongin stared intently at his phone.

 

"Reading."

 

"Wow, what an obvious observation." 

 

Kyungsoo looked directly at him but Jongin was still focused on the long paragraphs. The smaller eventually closed the distance and peeked at what Jongin was reading because one thing was for sure, Jongin wasn’t usually on his phone when he stayed over. 

 

Kyungsoo peeked to see what Jongin was reading and found it was a fictional story. A story that had very detailed sex.

 

"Wow, I never knew you were into this, Jongin-ah."

 

"It's to improve my skill," Jongin deadpanned, "Didn't you notice?"

 

"No, you kind of suck," Kyungsoo said in a playful voice and was nudged in the ribs by his boyfriend. 

 

"I suck? You suck too, hyung." Jongin immersed himself in the story he was reading and didn't really listen to his boyfriend talk. 

 

Kyungsoo hummed and turned to lie on his back. "Yeah, but the only thing I suck is your juicy cock." 

 

The younger felt a familiar heat pooling down below and locked his phone and then turned his head to look at his smirking boyfriend. "Why do you say things like that to me, hyung?" 

 

He hovered over the smaller and placed his index finger below Kyungsoo's chin to tilt it up towards his lips.

  
  
  
Kyungsoo's playful smile dropped and his eyes turned serious. "I love you, Jongin."

 

Jongin's cheeks flushed at the sudden confession and dropped his head against the elder's clothed chest. "I know. I love you, too."

 

"I'm serious, Jongin-ah. I loved you before but now," Kyungsoo's fingertips slid down Jongin's face slowly until he was pushing Jongin up to face him. 

 

Jongin worried his bottom lip as he looked into Kyungsoo's serious eyes. "But now what, hyung?" Did Kyungsoo not love him anymore?

 

"But now," Kyungsoo's voice was nothing but a mere whisper, "I'm in love with you."

 

\+ +  + +

 

The morning had arrived and both males needed to be at school, however, Kyungsoo was stunned by Jongin's sudden full spirit in the morning. Jongin was humming all the way to school with their fingers entwined tightly. 

 

Jongin was happy because of his boyfriend's confession yesterday and it just built another level in their relationship, and Jongin felt like a teenage girl. 

 

"Jongin-ah, I love you but you're acting a little strange. It's creeping me out."

 

Kyungsoo was ready for Jongin's hilarious and horrible comeback but he received the opposite.

 

"Oh, sorry baby." He grinned one last time before controlling himself and acting natural.

 

Kyungsoo had honestly never seen Jongin act this way so it was a big surprise.

 

\+ +  + +

 

As usual, Jongin dropped his boyfriend in front of his class before running on his own. But before leaving he snuck a kiss on Kyungsoo's cheek.

 

If his class wasn't about to start in 10 minutes, Kyungsoo would have run after the tanned boy.

 

"Kyungsoo-ah," his friend called after he sat on his chair. Baekhyun looked sincere and guilty because of yesterday. 

 

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

 

Kyungsoo had forgotten about his argument with his friend but right now he was feeling too happy for the day to become ruined. It was too early for that. 

 

"You should be. You acted like a complete idiot yesterday. What the hell was that all about, anyway?" Kyungsoo turned to look at the elder boy. 

 

Baekhyun's cheeks turned red and Jongin's words from yesterday appeared in his head. _Maybe Baekhyun-hyung is in love with you._

 

Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun by his wrist and held the older male in place. "Don't lie. Are you in love with me?"

 

Baekhyun's eyes widened and he nodded his head shyly. "I am."

 

Kyungsoo mentally groaned. He really wanted to hit his head on the desk. "Are you fucking serious?"

 

Baekhyun nodded his head, pressing the palms of his hands on his warm cheeks. "I'm not lying Kyungsoo-ah. I really am in love with you. I knew I loved you when you helped me get over my break up with Sehun. You were there for me and comforted me but then," he trailed off as he lowered his eyes, "you started dating Jongin and it made me so jealous to see you guys together because that could be us."

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, bringing his hand up to stop his friend from talking. "Stop. We can't. I'm in love with Jongin. Don't do this to me."

 

Baekhyun made a move to grab Kyungsoo's wrist but the younger pulled away. "Please give me a chance, Soo-ah."

 

"Stop, Baekhyun. Please stop."

 

Class finally began and Kyungsoo could feel the elder's stare burning into his back. He really wanted to run out of class.

 

Jongin was right. 

 

Kyungsoo couldn't believe it. 

 

\+ +  + +

 

The bell rang and all everyone talked about was Baekhyun's love confession to Kyungsoo and it somehow reached Jongin's ears by lunch.

 

Jongin didn't let Kyungsoo explain things and just confronted Baekhyun straight up.

 

"What the hell, Baekhyun-hyung? I really respect you but are you seriously asking Kyungsoo to give you a chance when he's already been taken by me?" Jongin sounded really pissed off and Kyungsoo felt bad about it because Jongin was so happy this morning. He held Jongin by his side because he was afraid that the younger would do something. 

 

"Jongin-ah."

 

"Be quiet, Kyungsoo. How can people think about destroying someone's happiness?" He glared back at Baekhyun.

 

"I'm sorry, Jongin-ah. But I can't lie about my feelings," he finally said, looking away from Jongin to look in Kyungsoo's direction.

  
  
  
Jongin was minutes away from punching Baekhyun in the face.

 

But Kyungsoo stopped him. Even Chanyeol came to stop him. "Bro, calm down," the taller said, motioning for Kyungsoo to hold him as well. "Kyungsoo, hold him," Chanyeol said before he let Jongin go and dragged Baekhyun out of the cafeteria. 

 

The tanned boy still had a murderous look on his face. He eventually left the scene as did his appetite.

 

\+ +  + +

 

"Jongin! Jongin stop!" The shorter called after his boyfriend that still hadn't turned his back and kept on walking. Kyungsoo made a bold move and jumped on Jongin's back, securing his arms tightly around the younger. It made Jongin stop but his breathing was uneven and Kyungsoo tried to calm his boyfriend. 

 

"It's okay, Jongin-ah. I'm here. I'm not letting anyone have a chance with me."

 

"But you're his best friend, Kyungsoo! You should have punched him in the face!" Jongin's words were full of venom.

 

"Don't say things like that, Jongin. He may be in love with me but he's still my best friend." Kyungsoo climbed off of his boyfriend's back and wrapped his arms around the younger but Jongin pushed his hands away. 

 

"Don't you get it, hyung? He's going to try and get in the way of our relationship! You should have punched him in the face!"

 

"Don't scream at me. Why are you screaming?" Kyungsoo crossed his arms. 

 

"Because I'm angry!" Jongin turned around to face his boyfriend. "Are you sure you're in love with me?"

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath as he clenched his fists. "Are you seriously doubting my love for you, Kim Jongin? All because of a measly love confession you suddenly think that my words weren't sincere last night? I meant every word!"

 

Jongin promised not to ever annoy his boyfriend but Kyungsoo looked rather angry right now. Jongin was pushed away and that was when Kyungsoo's bottom lip wobbled and he began to openly sob. 

 

"I can't believe you would doubt my love for you!"

 

"Hyung, I... That's not what I meant at all! Please-"

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, his shoulders trembling as soft sobs left his mouth. "No!"

 

"Hyung..." Jongin tried to hold Kyungsoo but was pushed away again and again until he took Kyungsoo into his arms forcefully until the elder stopped trying to fight back. Kyungsoo then started sobbing harder in Jongin's chest.

 

It was not that Jongin was doubting Kyungsoo, okay maybe a little bit. The point was that Jongin was madder at himself because he felt like he had disappointed Kyungsoo and his own friendship could manage to break his relationship. Jongin still couldn't believe that Baekhyun would do something like that, the elder should know how Kyungsoo reacted when he spotted Jongin from afar. 

 

The pieces started coming together and Kyungsoo finally understood why Baekhyun didn't give him positive advice or encouraging words when he first started dating Jongin. Baekhyun always said that Jongin was a player but after Kyungsoo got to know Jongin and befriended the tanned boy, Jongin was the most innocent soul he had ever met. 

 

"Hyung, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me," Jongin begged, his broad shoulders shaking. 

 

Kyungsoo hugged his boyfriend back, "No, I'm sorry."

 

Both of them nodded and Jongin gently wiped away Kyungsoo's tears. 

 

"You're stupid," Kyungsoo said.

 

"I know," Jongin admitted.

 

"And mine." They made eye contact.

 

"I know, and you're mine too."

 

Their sappy scene was interrupted by a teacher and both were hit on their heads with a rolled up newspaper.

 

"You two have been starting drama that beat the drama club to the ground. Get to class before I give the both of you detention." He glared and let the two males go.

  
  
\+ +  + +

 

School was let out early because there was a fire in the cafeteria's kitchen. Kyungsoo was more than happy to run into Jongin's arms and inhale his musky scent. "I missed you so much, Jongin-ah."

 

Jongin chuckled and pressed a soft kiss against Kyungsoo's forehead while pulling him away to the double doors where they left hand in hand. "Can you believe the kitchen caught on fire?"

 

Kyungsoo grinned. "I bet it was the food the school sells. It sucks ass."

 

Jongin found his opportunity and jumped for it. "You know who else sucks ass?"

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he got ready to run. "Who?"

 

"You do."

 

The elder's jaw dropped and held a hand to his heart. "What? No, I don't!"

 

"Yeah, you're right. I'm the one that sucks ass, yours to be exact."

 

Kyungsoo held his hand up. He could feel the tip of his ears burning. "Stop."

 

Jongin opened his mouth to say something else but Kyungsoo covered his mouth with his left hand. "Shhh, the trees have ears."

 

The younger looked confused and moved his face away. "They do? Do you think my windows have ears too? Because the other day I was masturbating to that picture you sent me of you naked and-"

 

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo felt like crying because Jongin was being embarrassing again. "Shh! No, the trees don't have ears!"

 

Jongin grinned, glad that everything turned out okay again.

 

"Hyung, wait up!" He called and ran after his boyfriend. "Wow, he didn't even wait for me." 

 

Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at the tanned boy, only to catch Jongin staring at his ass.

 

"Hey!" Kyungsoo whacked him on the head.

 

"Ow, hyung! I might end up dumb and you're not gonna want to marry me!" Jongin yelped as he rubbed his sore head.

 

"M-Marry you?" Kyungsoo stuttered. 

 

"Yeah. Marry me, Doh Kyungsoo and become my husband." Jongin smiled a bit too bright and Kyungsoo felt himself going blind.

 

"Okay. Sure, whatever. Just stop staring at my ass!" He barked and walked away but forgot to stop stomping his feet.

 

Jongin felt like he was in heaven. "Can we have makeup sex?" Jongin asked while still eyeing his boyfriend's bouncing ass.

 

The elder groaned and that was how he found himself being drilled into Jongin's bed with his feet in the air and his calves resting on Jongin's broad shoulders. "Right there, Jongin!"

 

"Here?" Jongin rolled his hips and thrust in hard, the tip of his cock hitting Kyungsoo's prostate. 

 

"Oh," Kyungsoo moaned as he threw his head back. "Yeah, yeah ah...”

 

Kyungsoo momentarily blacked out from the immense pleasure he was receiving and when he came back to himself he found that he had already climaxed and Jongin was above him looking at him with concern, though there was a hint of a smirk on his plump lips. "You okay there, baby?"

 

Kyungsoo nodded his head in embarrassment and hid his red face away from Jongin's intense eyes. "It was too good that I passed out."

 

Jongin nodded in understanding and leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo on the lips as he began to slide in and out slowly. "I thought you fell asleep on me again because you've done that before. Sometimes it's annoying because I have to take care of my erection alone, but other times it's quite fascinating if I may say."

 

"You sound like a huge creep."

 

"Yeah, but I'm your creep or no, that sounds really weird."

 

Kyungsoo shook his head and smiled. "I'm glad we finally agreed that you're a weird creep."

 

Jongin rubbed the smaller's soft belly and whined softly, "You're mean to me, hyung."

 

Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around Jongin's waist and tightened his legs to make the younger slide in deeper. "No, Jongin-ah. I'm nice to you. I always am."

 

\+ +  + +

 

That day was the last day they would share time together because Kyungsoo was busy with his studies and his final project. Jongin felt a bit lonely but most of all, the sudden reality hit him that Kyungsoo was about to graduate and leave to university, leaving him all alone. 

 

"Hyung," Jongin called after Kyungsoo was done tying up his hair since it was too long and he was too lazy to cut it. He looked like pineapple now.

 

"Hm?" Kyungsoo hummed while pinching Jongin's cheeks.

 

"I'm glad you're staying overnight."

 

"Me too."

 

"Hyung."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I was wondering... Where are you applying? I mean the university."

 

Kyungsoo stopped for a while and the realization hit him, so this was the issue that was bugging Jongin. This was why Jongin was being so quiet. Kyungsoo knew he had been pretty busy but Jongin seemed too silent.

 

"Not far from here. Don't worry," he tried to comfort the younger but Jongin's broad shoulders still dropped. "I'm going to Y's university."

 

Just listening to the university's name made Jongin's eyes widen, "Hyung! You know I would never be accepted into that university! I'm not smart!"

 

"You can, actually, if you tried hard enough. What did I say about screaming at me? Don't call yourself stupid either because you're not." 

 

"But hyung! That's a prestigious school for really smart people! I'll never make it..." Jongin looked down, sighing heavily.

 

Kyungsoo remained quiet for the longest time, teeth biting down on his lip. "Jongin, I got the acceptance letter two days ago."

 

"What? And you didn't tell me?" Jongin looked hurt and turned away from the elder. 

 

"I was going to but I got swamped with things and my studies. I'm sorry, Jongin-ah. I really wanted to tell you but I forgot..." Kyungsoo blinked and reached out for Jongin's hand. "Don't get mad at me, please."

 

"We're going to get separated in a couple of weeks. We're going to get separated and you're going to leave me and probably find someone better than me and realize that they're better than me. I can't believe it."

 

"Jongin," Kyungsoo's voice was firm. "Stop being so negative. I'm not going to forget about you. Stop saying things like that."

 

Jongin yanked his hand away and threw the covers over himself, giving his back to Kyungsoo. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

 

Kyungsoo looked down at his hand and felt like his heart drop. "Jongin," He called out but Jongin didn't turn around and continued to ignore him. "Okay. I get it. You think that after I confessed to you in my bedroom that I am in love with you, that I’m going to leave to university and break up with you. It’s good to know how you think about me. It's okay," Kyungsoo said as he got off from the bed to grab his bag. 

 

Kyungsoo opened the door to the younger's bedroom and turned around to look at the lump under the covers. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something. Have a good sleep, Jongin. I love you." 

 

The elder left the younger's house with his shoulders slumped forward and arrived at his own empty one where he plopped down on his bed and turned off his cell phone. 

 

Kyungsoo didn’t want to talk to anyone right now.

 

\+ +  + +

 

The next morning arrived and the first thing Kyungsoo checked was his cell phone but there were no new messages. Just a couple of unnecessary emails that he ignored. The sudden heavy mood made him not want to leave his bed, not that anyone cared. Even Kyungsoo didn't care. 

 

If he did, he wouldn't have left yesterday. If he did, he would've convinced Jongin that he wasn't going to leave him and not simply play the 'doubting' card. 

 

It was not that Jongin was doubting Kyungsoo, he just tried to think it through. The future was scary. Even if Kyungsoo didn't find someone new, he would eventually be busy with other things and it would lead to something else and the list went on.

 

Jongin had been told and saw himself that high school couples usually didn't survive if they studied separately. The chances were minimum and Jongin silently prayed they were in that minimum category. 

 

The issue with Baekhyun wanting to come in between his and Kyungsoo's relationship was weighing heavily on his mind.

 

Today was Saturday.

 

Jongin looked to the side that was supposed to be occupied by Kyungsoo still sleeping beautifully. Jongin stared blankly at the wall and suddenly thought that he was actually dumb. Maybe voicing out his thoughts wasn't a good idea because he ended up feeling like shit and ended up being the bad guy.

 

Jongin groaned and buried himself more under the blankets. He extended his hand out to grab his cell phone and switched it on to look at the wallpaper that displayed both he and Kyungsoo. Mostly the picture focused on Kyungsoo, hugging him close to his side and grinning cheekily.

 

Jongin missed Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin distracted himself by exiting his room. A brown furry puppy circled around his legs, demanding his attention. The house was silent, a small orange note on the kitchen table said that his parents were off to work. Even on a Saturday morning, adults were making money. Jongin snorted because of it and hoped he wasn't like this to his children, he didn't want to make his baby feel lonely like him.

 

His baby, his only baby right now was Kyungsoo. He sobbed when he remembered that the elder was going away to university and bumped his head against his dog's head, Monggu.

 

"Kyungsoo hyung doesn't need me..." Jongin cried against his dog and received a low whimper and small nudge on his stomach. "I'm such crybaby. No one needs me!" He cried even harder and the dog sensed his discomfort and whimpered along with him to comfort his owner.

 

\+ +  + +

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin didn't speak to each other for four whole days. Their parents were worried because both males were quiet in the house and only stared at the walls with a blank face. 

 

Kyungsoo was angrier more than anything and at times he yelled in frustration and slid everything off of his desk, sobbing into his hands. 

 

Jongin's mother got her son to leave the house to buy her groceries because it wasn't good for Jongin to be cooped up in his room all day. 

 

The younger walked by Kyungsoo's house and stood in front of it for the longest time contemplating whether he should knock or run away like a coward but he didn't have time to decide when the front door swung open and a boy with midnight hair stepped outside. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the boy shook his head and scurried away. 

 

Jongin turned around to watch the boy walk away and thought that he really looked like Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo had red hair...

 

A few seconds later Kyungsoo came out the door and stared blankly at his boyfriend. "Are you back to doubt me?"

 

"Who was that boy, hyung?"

 

Kyungsoo leaned against the front door, crossing his arms. "Are you just going to ignore my question?"

 

"Answer me, hyung," Jongin demanded. 

 

The elder sighed, “Someone from Y's university came to help me fill out some papers." Kyungsoo watched as jealousy settled on Jongin's features. "Why does he look like me? I don't know. He said his name was D.O.”

 

"Who the hell names their child D.O.? Is that even Korean?" Jongin frowned.

 

"It doesn't matter." Kyungsoo waved his hand dismissively.

 

"W-Well, good for you then!" Jongin said, his voice cracking. 

 

"Don't be ridiculous, Jongin. Stop being so immature."

 

"I'm not..." Jongin ducked his head down, "Maybe I am. I'm immature and I'm scared of losing you, hyung."

 

Jongin's shoulders dropped even lower and Kyungsoo heard a whimper. 

 

"Jongin." Kyungsoo reached out to hold the younger, "Let's just go inside."

 

Kyungsoo felt his heart drop when he saw how broken his boyfriend looked. It was different from his usual side and it made Kyungsoo want to hug him and give Jongin all the comfort he could give.

 

\+ +  + +

 

They settled on the kitchen island with two cups of tea. Jongin seemed to have cooled down. 

 

He took few deep breaths and threw his pride away wanting Kyungsoo, even he looked like a wimp. "I'm sorry, Kyungsoo. Please don't leave me."

 

Kyungsoo frowned. "Jongin-ah, who is leaving who? I'm not. D.O. just has more experience with these papers. He was just helping me."

 

Jongin nodded, his hands aching to hold Kyungsoo's. "I didn't mean to sound like I was doubting you. I was just thinking..."

 

"You're thinking too much, Jongin-ah.."

 

"I couldn't help it. Didn't you know that not many couples from high school survive during college? I just. I'm afraid that I'm not good enough."

 

"Jongin, you are more than good--"

 

"I promise, hyung. I will be good and a better person. I will study hard. Just please..."

 

"Please what, Jongin? I already made it clear that I'm not leaving you." 

 

The light of the sun shined through the curtains and fell upon Jongin, creating a soft glow that hovered over the younger. 

 

Jongin remained quiet and threw himself on his boyfriend's lap, sobbing softly. "Don't leave me, hyung! Please don't."

 

Kyungsoo's heart broke at the sight of his crying boyfriend and leaned down to hold the boy on his lap. He placed a kiss on the crown of Jongin's head and murmured soft comforting whispers until Jongin fell into a restful sleep. 

 

\+ +  + +

 

When Jongin woke up Kyungsoo wasn’t  around and panicked because maybe this was all a dream and he didn't come over to his boyfriend's house. 

 

The moon shined outside the window and little stars twinkled above. "Hyung?" Jongin croaked out and received no response. He got up from the couch and walked towards Kyungsoo's room and surely finds the older male typing on his computer. 

 

"Hyung?" Jongin's head peeked in through the crack of the door. Jongin didn't miss it when Kyungsoo quickly closed the page he was on and turned around to face Jongin. 

 

"Oh, you're up already? Would you like some dinner?" Kyungsoo had his hands on his lap and was looking at Jongin. 

 

Jongin stepped into the room and took a seat on Kyungsoo's bed. "What were you doing just before I got here?" 

 

Kyungsoo had a small sad smile on his face. "I was just answering an email, Jongin-ah. Nothing to worry about. So how about that dinner? You're probably hungry."

 

"Oh." Jongin nodded and slowly tried to adapt to the university idea because he didn't want Kyungsoo to feel burdened by his immaturity. "No, I'm not that hungry," he murmured. 

 

"Nonsense! Come on." Kyungsoo stood and dragged his boyfriend out of the room.

 

Jongin gently changed the hold on his wrist to intertwine their fingers. Even if it was briefly, he wanted to hold Kyungsoo a bit more.

 

\+ +  + +

 

"Can you stay over?" Kyungsoo asked after they were done eating dinner and washing the dishes.

 

Something bloomed inside Jongin and he quickly agreed to Kyungsoo's request even if they didn't do much talking because Kyungsoo was back with his papers while Jongin was either tucked under the blanket or just simply sitting beside the elder, looking at the neat handwriting and appreciating his boyfriend's presence. 

 

"Would you stop staring me like a creep?" Kyungsoo playfully remarked and caused Jongin to stutter and clumsily pull his cell phone out of his pocket. 

 

"I wasn't..." Jongin ducked his head and noticed a few messages and calls from his mom. The realization hit him and he yelped in shock.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I.. I forgot that I should be groceries shopping for my mom but I..."

 

"Are you in trouble?" Kyungsoo asked with concern.

 

"I guess. Let me just call her back," he said while dialing his mom's number. 

 

After a few tones, the line from other side was picked up and his mom's worried voice came through the speakers, " _Kim Jongin! Where have you been? Are you okay? Did something happen?_ "

 

"I'm sorry. I'm currently at Kyungsoo's and my phone was on silent."

 

" _Thank goodness. I hope you guys are doing okay._ " There were relief and care in her tone of voice. Jongin guessed his mom did worry about him.

 

"Yeah... The groceries..."

 

" _It's okay, your father will do it._ "

 

The phone call ended with Jongin saying he was staying over and his mom asked him to behave and say hello to Kyungsoo. 

 

"My mom says hello," Jongin said while looking at Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo hummed and put down his pencil on his half-filled paper and turned to his boyfriend. "You don't have to feel so awkward around me, Jongin-ah." 

 

Jongin lowered his head as he played with his fingers timidly. "Sorry, it's just that you're busy and I feel like I'm bothering you since you're finishing and-"

 

Kyungsoo rolled his chair towards the younger and leaned in to kiss Jongin on the lips. "Stop. Being. Weird," he said in between kisses. 

 

 

"Hyung, you're not going to forget me right?" 

 

Kyungsoo turned over to look at his papers and turned back to Jongin. "Never." 

 

\+ +  + +

 

Jongin was in the shower and Kyungsoo went back to his computer to finish his letter and quickly sent it before Jongin came out.

 

The younger found his boyfriend staring longingly at the blank screen of the computer. "Hyung?" Jongin said as he walked out dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a cotton shirt. 

 

Kyungsoo quickly turned his head to the sound of his boyfriend's voice and gave him a small smile. "Yeah?"

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"I will be."

 

The tone of Kyungsoo's voice left Jongin in suspense but he knew it was too early to question the elder when they just got in good terms. Jongin didn't want another 'doubting' episode and let it go.

 

Therefore, he nodded and asked Kyungsoo to sleep too but the elder politely said no, that he still had other things to do. Jongin just nodded and gestured that he understood and tucked himself under the blankets. 

 

It smelled like Kyungsoo, but his heart was begging for Kyungsoo's physical form near him.

 

He eventually fell asleep after counting sheep to avoid thinking negatively, and besides, Kyungsoo was still in the same room as him.

 

Suddenly, he awoke in the middle of the night. The clock read 2:22 AM. Kyungsoo was already sleeping soundly beside him. 

 

Jongin turned his body and caressed his boyfriend's cheek. He then engulfed Kyungsoo in his arms, ignoring the whine the sleeping male let out and just continued hugging Kyungsoo, inhaling the soft and comforting smell until his eyes grew heavy once more.

 

"I love you, hyung," Were Jongin's last words before his slumber pulled him in.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Jongin was definitely worth it.

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo had finally graduated but Jongin still had another year and Kyungsoo was finally free for another week or so before he had to start classes at his university. 

 

Both males were congratulated by their peers and parents and although they were both smiling Kyungsoo felt nervous and hoped his boyfriend hadn't noticed. 

 

"Aren't you excited, hyung? You finally graduated!" Jongin said with a big smile on his face. 

 

Kyungsoo smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah..." He then intertwined their fingers together and walked away from the stage and away from their families to a secluded area. 

 

"Jongin-ah, I have something to tell you. Please don't get mad at me." Kyungsoo squeezed their hands and avoided eye contact.

 

The sudden statement had Jongin's heart beating fast and he finally noticed how awkward and odd his boyfriend's behavior was.

 

"Hyung, what is it? You can tell me, I won't get mad." Jongin asked in his most gentle tone as he tried to look Kyungsoo in the eyes, but the smaller was still avoiding them. 

 

Jongin pulled up their intertwined hands and pressed his lips against Kyungsoo's. "It's okay, hyung."

 

The wind blew and ruffled their hair but it did nothing to calm Kyungsoo's nerves. 

 

Kyungsoo let out a shaky breath and bit his bottom lip. "You know how I got accepted into Y's University?" 

 

Jongin nodded his head. "Yeah? What about it, hyung?"

 

Kyungsoo hesitated and remained quiet for a while, staring down at the ground while Jongin's heart beat faster in his chest. "I...I turned them down. I'm...I'm not going, Jongin-ah.”

 

 

"You... What?" Jongin was stunned but it still didn't make him loosen his grip on their hands. "Hyung... Why would you do that?"

 

"You said you wouldn't get mad at me."

 

"I'm not mad, Kyungsoo, but it's the university you've always wanted to go to."

 

"I know but I'm not taking any risks to lose us."

 

Jongin was silent because he never thought his boyfriend would sacrifice something like this for them. His bottom lip wobbled and he slowly began to cry.

 

"Hey, Jongin, why are you crying?" Kyungsoo panicked and quickly reached out to hold his boyfriend's cheeks. 

 

"If I hadn't caused a big scene then you would still be going to Y's Univerity but I'm such a baby. I'm sorry for ruining your dream, Soo-hyung," Jongin sniffled.

 

"No no! It's fine, Jongin-ah. Don't cry, baby." Kyungsoo reached out to hold the taller male and allowed Jongin to wet his graduation gown with his tears. "It's okay, Jongin-ah. I knew it was going to happen anyway."

 

"But you've been studying for years to get into that school and you're letting it all go just because of me?" The younger shook his head as he sobbed. "You have to go, hyung. I'll be okay with our friends and, and we can webcam every night and meet every other day. It'll be fine, Soo."

 

"It sounds like you're trying to get rid of me," Kyungsoo lightly joked and got a pinch in return. 

 

"That's not what I meant at all!"

 

"You can't change my mind, Jongin."

 

"But Soo... Am I really worth--"

 

"Shh, you talk and think way too much. Come on, let's celebrate my day and maybe we can have sex afterward." He winked and got a blushing boyfriend in return. 

 

"Hyung."

 

"Stop being this awkward Jongin. Be the boy that takes risks. The old you that wasn't afraid of kissing me in public, the boy that had his way with me in the janitor's closet," Kyungsoo said and got a gentle nudge to his side. "You, the one that defended what is yours." 

 

Kyungsoo stood on his tip toes and pressed his lips against Jongin's for a brief second. He pulled away and smiled at Jongin. 

 

"Okay. I'm sorry you're stuck with a baby."

 

"You're my baby," Kyungsoo said with a smile as he took Jongin's hand in his and walked back to their friends and families. 

 

Kim Jongin was definitely worth it.  


 


End file.
